Doctor Who: The Macra Terror
"The Macra Terror" is a four-part serial featured in series four of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who. It is the seventh storyline from the season and aired on BBC One from March 11th to April 1st, 1967. The episodes were directed by John Davies with scripts written by Ian Stuart Black. They were produced by Innes Lloyd. The storyline stars Patrick Troughton in the role of the Second Doctor with his companions, Frazer Hines as Jamie McCrimmon, Anneke Wills as Polly Wright, and Michael Craze as Ben Jackson. The story takes place on a colony world populated by Earthlings from the far future. The premise of the story presents this idyllic planet where every day is a holiday. One young man however, voices his panic over the presence of some mysterious creatures. Though his peers dismiss his concerns, the Doctor feels that such a claim is worth investigating. Naturally, he encounters some monsters. It wouldn't quite be a Doctor Who story if he didn't, now wouldn't it? Episodes Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Cast * Patrick Troughton as The Doctor * Frazer Hines as Jamie McCrimmon * Michael Craze as Ben Jackson * Anneke Wills as Polly Wright * Ian Fairbairn as Questa * Jane Enshawe as Sunnaa * Sandra Bryant as Chicki * Terence Lodge as Medok * Gertan Klauber as Ola * Anthony Gardner as Alvis Production crew * John Davies - Director * Ian Stuart Black - Writer * Innes Lloyd - Producer Notes & Trivia * This series is production code classification JJ. Doctor Who Reviews; Alter Vista.org; "The History of the Doctor", November 1963 to July 2011. * This serial received a veiwership of 8.2 million people. Doctor Who Reviews; Alter Vista.org; "The History of the Doctor", November 1963 to July 2011. * An audio dramatization of this serial was released by BBC Radio in August, 2000 (ISBN 0-563-47756-3). * This series was the final work on Doctor Who for writer Ian Stuart Black. * This is the fifth Doctor Who serial to feature Patrick Troughton as the Second Doctor. * This is the fourth Doctor Who serial to feature Frazer Hines as Jamie McCrimmon. * This is the eighth Doctor Who serial to feature Anneke Wills in the role of Polly Wright. * This is the eighth Doctor Who serial to feature Michael Craze in the role of Ben Jackson. Home Video * As it was not common practice to preserve recordings after an episode was broadcast, none of the chapters of this serial remain intact, and as such, they are considered "lost" episodes. Related categories * * /Images * /Episodes * /Characters * /Miscellaneous See also References ---- Category:Storylines Category:John Davies Category:Ian Stuart Black Category:Innes Lloyd Category:Patrick Troughton Category:Frazer Hines Category:Anneke Wills Category:Michael Craze Category:Ian Fairbairn Category:Jane Enshawe Category:Sandra Bryant Category:Terence Lodge Category:Gertan Klauber Category:Anthony Gardner Category:John Caesar Category:Ralph Carrigan Category:Steve Emerson Category:Denis Goacher Category:John Harvey Category:Peter Jeffrey Category:Roger Jerome Category:Robert Jewell Category:Maureen Lane Category:Graham Leaman Category:Luan Peters Category:Danny Rae Category:Terry Wright Category:Richard Beale